Loki and Reader
by BlueSaturn21
Summary: This are fan fiction about Loki and Reader. With different songs in them. Your are part of the Avengers.
1. Fight Song- Loki and Reader

Your Name is (Y/N, L/N). Your Tony Stark cousin, but your parents change your last name. They didn't want you to attract unwanted attention. Your parent died protecting you from H.Y.D.R.R.A. Senses then you have been on the run for about 2 years. You always wear a long black coat with a hood to hide you self. No matter the town or small city that you go. They all spread the same rumor about you having a disease that was contagious. But the truth was that you have power and you hide them. Until the day that Tony got the news from Fury, that you were still alive and went looking for you. He found you in a cabin in Canada. At first you thought that H.Y.D.R.A. had found you. When you heard the door opens with a blast. You saw someone in an Iron man suit. You prepare yourself to attack. On your right hand you had an ice spire and the left with a blue fire ball.

Tony: "DON'T BLAST ME! _, Is me Tony" He take is Iron man mask off.

Y/N: You began to cry. "TONY!" You ran to him and hug him.

Tony: "Is OK, cupcake is OK. You're safe now"

-Time Skip Avengers Tower-

On your way back you told Tony what happen all those years and he told you about the Avengers. He was still heartbroken knowing what have you been trough. If only he knew what happen, you wouldn't have been through all that pain. In the elevator you hide your face more in the hood. You were very nervous. You were about to meeting the Avengers, who wouldn't get nervous.

Tony: "Why do you hide yourself in that coat, _?"

Y/N: "Because of how I look and to hide my powers"

Tony: "But you don't have to hide anymore."

Y/N: "I know but I'm still too nervous. I don't know if they will like me"

Tony: "What are you taking about, _. They will love you!

Y/N: "If you say so, Tony"

The elevator stop*ting*

Tony: "We are here"

They got to the floor where all the Avengers are living including Loki and Bucky. They all were in the living room waiting for Tony.

Natasha looking at her wrist clock: "What taking Tony so long?"

Clint: "Yeah! Why did he want us to wait for him here?"

Steve: "I don't know. Will just have to wait"

They heard the elevator and all of them turn around to see Tony coming out of the elevator with someone next to him wearing a long black coat. Everyone got up and were silent until...

Clint: " AHHHHHH! Is the Grim Reaper" he fell off his chair.

All of them cover their ears.

Tony *Angry*: "IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SCREAM? THIS IS NOT THE GRIM REAPER IS MY COUSIN. YOU ASS...""

You laugh seeing this guy reaction and Tony getting angry at him. You haven laugh like that in a long time.

Everyone shock: "Your cousin?"

Tony: "Yes, she is. Come on introduce yourself"

He gave you a little push to get closer to them. You take your hood down nervously and pull your hair out. Raveling your long blue hair.

Y/N: "Hi, Am (Y/N, L/N)"

When Loki saw you he was spellbound, by your beauty. Loki thoughts- What a magnificent creator. She looks mortal. But there is something different.

Everyone greeted you very friendly. When it was Loki turn he took your hand and planted a kiss. You felt that your face got hot. You thought it will get on fire.

Tony: "Watch it, Reindeer Games"

Loki: "Don't call me that. You weak mortal"

They began to argue.

-Time skip few weeks later-

You still didn't take the coat off. Tony has begged you but you still don't feel comfortable. You still didn't have confident in yourself. Worse of all you have a crush on The God of Mischief. You wanted to tell him, but you were to shy. Your only exchange some greeting but nothing more. One day Tony made a room with and ice ring in it just for you. He knows that you love skating. Maybe that will help you have more confident. Then one day all the Avenger were on their mission. So you took the change to go to that room. Buy what you didn't know was that Loki was in the tower with you.

Loki was looking for you and then saw you heading to that room that Tony forbid him to go to.

You got there and love how the ice ring looks. You put you ice-skate and went to the ice.

Y/N: "Jarvis, can you put Rachel Platten- Fight Song. Without the Audio."

Jarvis: "As you wish, Miss"

You take you coat off and stretch your wings. You are wearing a short black dress and began to skate when the song started. Loki hide him self in the shadows of the room. When he saw you take your coat off. He was shock to see you have wings. Loki toughs- finally I see what you look like under that coat. You are more beautiful that I could have imagined.

"Fight Song"

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

Moving your arms around yourself to crate small blue fire around you.

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

You went slow on this part.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe

Yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

You began to spin yourself faster and faster until you got in midair.

This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

You let you wings wide open and let Blue flame and Ice release from you hand and your hair turning in to blue flames.

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me

When you finish singing and land on the ice. You felt free and like the new you. Loki saw it all now he was falling in love with you. He walk to the ice ring when.

Jarvis: "Miss_, The Avenger have arrived.

Y/N: "OK, Thanks"

Loki disappear before you saw him. When got out of the ice ring, you saw green smoke vanishing.

Y/N: HUH? Weird"

You went to the living room to surprise the Avenger. When they all saw you without the coat. They were speechless. Tony was happy to see you without the coat. He went to hug you.

Y/N: "Tony, you're squeezing me too hard."

Tony: "Sorry, is just that am happy."

Clint: "Shes HOT! Literally"

Tony: "Hey watch it, Legolas"

Everybody laugh of how overprotected Tony was with you. You look back at the hall wondering.

Y/N in your toughs: " Did Loki saw me sing and using my power?"

What will happen next?

A/N: This Fan Fiction was inspired from Rachel Platten- Fight Song hope you like it. The next one is going to be with a different song.


	2. Strange Magic- Loki and Reader

After a few months has pass. You got more comfortable with yourself and begin around the Avenger made you happy. Is it fun living with them. Has time past you and Loki had talk more often. But every now and then, Thor will always get in the middle of the conversation to ask you, to use your blue flame to toast his pop tarts. Loki got often annoy when he ask you, to used your power for something like that. But you notes lately that when every time you're close o near Loki your ice power are like trying to make a connection with him. It was strange for you because is the first time it happen. The most strange of all is that in your left wrist it appear a weird mark (Any mark you want). The day that these marks appear was a week ago.

-A week before-

It was a typical day at the Avenger tower. You were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Then you saw Steve and Bucky entering the kitchen all sweaty.

Y/N: "Good Moring"

Steve: "Good morning,_"

Bucky: "Moring"

Y/N: "Did you guys have a good jog?"

Steve: "Yes, we did. We did a race and I beat Bucky"

Bucky: "No you didn't. I won"

Y/N giggle: "Now don't fight. Did you guy want hot or cold water?"

Steve: "Hot for me"

Bucky: "Cold for me"

You use your power to warm and cold the bottle and gave it to them. They began dirking the water.

Y/N: "Do you guys know when is a good time confess to someone"

Steve spit all the water in his mouth and turns red head to toe. Bucky almost chokes with his water.

Steve shyly: "Why that questions all of the sodden?"

Y/N smile innocently: "Because, sense you guys are a couple. I thought that I could ask you"

Bucky annoy: "Who told you were a couple"

Y/N: "Tony did"

Bucky got angry. Cracking his knuckles: "I'm going to kill him"

Steve hold Bucky on the waist: "No, please Bucky you're a good . Don't do it"

Bucky: "STEVE LET GO!"

Y/N scare: "Oh, this is bad. Well see you guys got to fly, Bye"

You leave the kitchen fast. Tony was in big problem now. You stop flying.

Y/N sigh: "I can't believe Tony said to me they were a couple. Now that I told them that Tony say that, he will be in so much trouble"

Natasha: "' Yeah, he is"

When you turn around and saw Natasha lean on her door frame. You two began laugh.

Natasha: "So, when are you going to tell Loki that you have feelings for him?"

Y/N: "I was thinking today. But I'm still not sure how"

Natasha: "I can help you with that"

She pulls you in to her room. She takes a box out of her closet.

Natasha: "It was supposed to be for your birthday. But I thinks is a good time to use it"

Y/N: "What is it?"

Natasha: "With this I'm sure Loki will not reset you. I will wait outside tell me when your finish"

You saw was in the box it was beautiful green and black dress ( loki_inspired_outfit/set?id=52552937)

Y/N: "Finish"

Natasha enters the room and was excited to see you in that dress. She pull you close to the door.

Natasha: "Now face 2. Jarvis, Where is Loki"

Jarvis: "He's about to past to your door in 3 seconds"

Natasha: "Good"

Y/N: "Huh?"

The door open and Natasha push you. You then stumble in front of Loki.

Loki: "_?"

Y/N smile shyly: "Hi, Loki"

Loki looks you up and down "You look ravishing"

Y/N: "Thanks"

Both of them: "I want to tell you something"

You both laugh.

Loki: "Ladies first"

Y/N: "Loki I…..I"

You look at those dreamy eyes of him. Your hair began to turn in to blue flame. But there is again that strange feeling. You felt your ice power where come out form your hand. When both of you got drench in ice water and a big bucket fell over your head and half of your body. You were about to fell to the floor. When Loki cashes you by the waist that when you felt a connection. He pulls the bucket off.

Loki: "Are you Hurt?"

Y/n: "I'm fine" that when you see the mark.

Loki turns in his frost giant form: "YOU BIG OAF! LOOK WHAT YOU DID"

Thor look up: "Brother your skin is turning blue"

Loki: "What" He look at his hands.

Y/N surprise: "Loki, you're a frost giant"

Loki: "Don't LOOK AT ME! I'm A MONSTER" He teleports to his room

Y/N: "No, Loki wait"

Thor: "I'm sorry, Lady_"

Y/N: "Is ok Thor accidents happen. I'm going to my room. See you later"

Natasha: "Thor you ruing the everything"

-After a week- Present Day -

Loki too had the same mark you had. He felt bad you yelling at you and he teleported to ice rink to apologies to you. You made an ice sculpture of him in his frost giant form. You skate around it to see if you did well. You touch every feature of his face.

Y/N: "I don't understand. Why Loki thinks his a monster. In this form I find him more captivating and want to touch him."

Loki blush to her your words and walks to the ice rink.

Loki made skate with his power and goes close you. You turn around and saw him. You move your hand to make the sculpture into ice.

Loki: "Y/N, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But how can you find me captivating in that form"

Y/N: "Because, I don't see you like a monster. Can you let me see that form again?"

Loki sing and lest out his frost giant form.

Y/N: "You now thought when I saw your form"

Loki: "What?"

Y/N: "Jarvis can you put the one I requested with the audio"

Jarvis: "Yes, Miss_"

You began to skate around him.

 _ **A/N: Here is the link to the song: watch?v=vG5KU40llYU**_

 **Strange Magic- Evan Rachel Wood and Alan Cumming**

 _Y/N: You're waking meadows in my mind_

 _Making waves across my tide_

 _Oh no, oh no_

 _I got a strange magic_

 _Oh what a..._

 _Together: Strange magic_

 _Oh it's a..._

 _Together: Strange magic_

 _Together: I got a strange magic_

Loki grabs you and pulls you close to him

Y/N: "Loki I tough you were too proud to sing"

Loki smirks: "Well no one is around"

 _Loki: You're sailing softly through the sun_

 _Y/N: (Softly through the sun)_

 _Loki: Of a land I've always known_

You took Loki hand and fly with him. Making traces of ice in the air.

 _Loki: You fly_

 _Y/N: (You fly)_

 _Loki: So high_

 _Y/N: (So high)_

 _Loki: I get a..._

 _Together: Strange magic_

 _Oh, what a strange magic_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic_

 _Got a strange magic_

 _Y/N: Oh I..._

 _Loki: (Oh I...)_

 _Together: Never gonna be the same again_

 _Loki: (Never gonna be the same again)_

 _Y/N: Now I've seen the way it's got to end_

 _Loki: (Got to end)_

 _Y/N: Sweet dreams_

 _Loki: (Sweet dreams)_

 _Together: Sweet dreams_

 _Got a strange magic_

 _Oh, what a strange magic_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic_

 _Got a strange magic (2x)_

 _Y/N: It's magic_

 _Together: It's magic (2x)_

 _Together: Got a strange magic_

 _Oh, what a strange magic_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic_

 _Got a strange magic (2x)_

 _Y/N: It's magic..._

 _Loki: (It's magic...)_

 _Y/N: It's magic..._

 _Loki: (It's magic...)_

 _Y/N: It's magic..._

 _Together: It's magic..._

Landing on the ice you look into each other eyes and got closer and closer. Until you both kiss it was sweet. You intertwined your hand with Loki and the mark began to glow.

Loki: "Looks like we're are bound to be together"

Y/N: "Yes, Loki I…I… "

Loki hugs you: "I love you,_. Please, Be mine"

Y/N blush: "I love you too. Yes I'll be yours"

He kisses you again but passionately. You felt you were about to louse you breath when he parted from your lips. He moves to kiss you in the neck. He caresses in between your wings and found your sensitive spot. You tried to hold back the moan but it was too late. He heard you and took you in a bride style.

Y/N: "What are you doing?"

Loki: "I'm taking you to my chamber"

You hidden your blushing face in one of your wings

Y/N: "But won't the other see us"

Loki: "They will not see us. I'll teleport us"

He kiss the wing that you here hidden your face and teleported to his room.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. It was the best inspiration that I got. Do you want to read what will happen when there in the room? Or leave it there. Please leave comment in wish you prefer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki and Reader- Cannibal**

 **Y/N= Your name**

 **L/N= Last name**

My name is (Y/N, L/N) I have dark angel wings and my strength is ten times stronger than of a human being. I can pull my soft feather and throw them and they turn into titanium. Oh and did I mention, am part of the Avengers and live with them. Yeah is awesome living with them. Now I will tell you what happen on the night of Halloween.

 **A WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN.**

Pepper, Natasha and Jane were in the living room drinking coffee.

Natasha:" Have you seen that Loki and Y/N are getting along very well"

Jane:" Yes, I have noticed and they are always together"

Pepper:" Let's see if today, Y/N can tell him how she feels about him. *sigh* I hope Tony doesn't ruin this."

Natasha" Is it me or is too quiet around here."

Then out of nowhere they heard banging in the door.

Jane:" What was that sound"

Natasha:" I think it just Tony doing some prank at us"

Pepper:" Tony stop doing this prank I'm getting tired of it"

There was no reply and then the door flew open and some weird monsters came out of it. They run behind the kitchen counter. The monsters got closer to the counter where they were. Then disappear and out of nowhere a bucket full of fake blood fell on top of them.

Tony: "It was a success"

Pepper: "Tony!"

Tony: Sorry, Honey you know Halloween getting closer and I'm the king of the scared" and he ran away.

Tony: "Now the only left is Y/N, where could she be?

He passed through the training room and saw Thor and Clint.

Tony *smirk*:" Thor come with me, I'm going to show you a Midgard tradition."

Thor:" What is this tradition, Brother Tony"

Tony:" You will see and Clint you too"

Clint * evil smile*:" Sure thing"

You and Loki where in the hallway talking about different topics of magic and everything that comes to mind. Tony, Thor and Clint were watching you two in a corner of the hallway.

Tony: "There is a target"

Thor confused:" You mean lady Y/N and my brother"

Tony:" Yes, Clint put that hologram on that ceiling"

Clint:" Aye aye, captain"

Tony:" Thor, can you do a monster roar?"

Thor:" Yes, I can do it Brother Tony"

You and Loki you will you getting closer to them. Both of you stop walking and look into each other's eyes.

Y/N thought :( tell him, tell him how you feel about him)

At the same time you and Loki:" I have to tell you something"

Y/N: Um…sorry, you tell first"

Loki: "No, please ladies first"

Y/N: "Loki you know we have been knowing each other for a while now. For a while now, I haven this feeling that I have to tell you"

Loki: "You don't like to be around me anymore, I haven't hurt you or anything did I"

Y/N: No! That's not it, I love being around you. The thing is that I... I...lo..."

A/N: You decide what monster, you want to put in this part.

Then you froze when you saw monster behind Loki.

Loki saw that you were turning white and put both his hands on you shoulder.

Loki:" What's wrong Y/N?

When Loki turns around, the monster roar and he stood there in shock and puts a protective front. To protect you. When you feel something cold and sticky touch your back. You scream so loud that you wings extended and some feathers fell off and went in different direction. They pin some part of he's clothes on the wall. When you heard Tony and the others laugh. You saw the monster was a hologram.

Y/N: "Tony, Thor, Clint! Your guys are going to pay"

They get out of the corner.

Tony: "It was priceless. Reindeer games is pin on the wall. It was a total success"

You went to Loki.

Y/N:" Loki, are you alright I didn't hurt you?"

Loki" No, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine. What in the nine realms was that?"

Y/N:" It was a hologram that Tony made, it was a fake monster"

Thor:" Did I do a good monster roar, Brother Tony."

Tony:" You did awesome, Thor."

Clint: The look of Y/N, priceless!"

You pull all the feathers out of Loki. When Thor got closer to both of you.

THOR: "Brother and Lady Y/N, were you both impressed."

You two glare at Thor.

You and Loki:" No!"

Y/N:" Tony, you idiot, I could have hurt someone."

Tony:" But, you didn't. So you can win the scare king."

Y/N:" Oh really, let do I bet. If I made you three scream like a girl. You three are going to dress like a maid for a whole month and have to go on missions like that."

Tony:" Challenge accepted"

You both shake hands and they left you alone with Loki.

Loki: "what were you going to say me earlier?"

You got close to him and whisper in his ear.

Y/N: "That I... I love you"

You kiss him on the check and went flying to the living room to the girls. LOKI stood there without moving a muscle.

Time skip Halloween

You, Loki, Pepper, Natasha and Jane made the most epic plan to scare them.

Y/N:" Let the nightmare begin"

After a mission they go back on the tower. Steve, Bruce and Bucky we're on another mission. When they reach three on the floor. Where the Avengers to live everything was dark. They left their weapons on the living room and went through a hallway and got separated.

Tony:" That's interesting is not scary at all. Jarvis show me where they are. .. Jarvis?"

Thor:" I'm the mighty God of Thunder nothing can't scare me"

Clint:" This is not a challenge at all. Is not that scary"

When they all heard the start of this song

 **KESHA- Cannibal**

 **Rah! [2x]**

 **I-i-i have a heart I swear I do**

 **But just not baby when it comes to you**

 **I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush)**

 **If you know what's good for you**

 **I think you're hot I think you're cool**

 **You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school**

 **But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus**

 **Now I'm gonna eat you fool!**

 **Tony hallway was cover in blood everywhere and saw some men's body on the floor. When he saw Pepper on the floor, he went running to her. Bus stop when he saw her sucking on another man's neck."**

Pepper:" Oh Tony, you're back already. Can you come closer, I'm really thirsty." She walks very sexy to him.

Tony backs away when he saw her like that. He stumbles one of the corpse on the floor and he sees that all the man on the floor are him. He runs very fast on that whole way and ends up in a corner close to the elevator.

Pepper laugh evilly when she saw him run like that.

Pepper:" Don't run away from me, Tony"

 **[CHORUS]**

 **I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

 **Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

 **Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

 **I eat boys up, you better run**

 **I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

 **I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

Clint hallway was cover in scratches bite marks. When he heard a hollowing sound.

Clint:" OK, know I'm getting scared. Hahaha very funny Y/N, you got me"

Then he sees Natasha walking to him.

Clint: "OH Natasha is you I thought it was someone else. "

She gets closer to him and he sees her eyes change color.

Clint:" Nat, why did your eyes change colors are you okay?"

Natasha:" I'm fine just a little hungry for some meat."

She transforming into a big werewolf and goes running to him. Clint runs for his life.

 **Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**

 **That's when the hunger really hits me**

 **Your little heart goes pitter patter**

 **I want your liver on a platter**

 **Use your finger to stir my tea**

 **And for dessert I'll suck your teeth**

 **Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner**

 **Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer**

Thor hallway there was no blood or scratches. Just an empty hallway that the light off and on.

Thor:" Nothing will scare me"

When he sees Jane. He goes to her and turns around to see her eyes completely white.

Thor:" My love, who has done this to you?"

Jane:" No one did this to me, this is just another part I mean. Can you get so that we can suck your soul."

Thor: "We? What do you mean?

Jane:" Me and my friends"

Then out of the wall came the giant monsters pop tars. Jane and all of them open their mouth wide to show their sharp teeth. Thor tried to use MJOLNIR, but he couldn't you use it. He punch someone of the pop tarts monsters but it didn't hurt them. He went running back to the elevator.

 **[CHORUS]**

 **I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

 **Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

 **Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

 **I eat boys up, you better run**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

 **I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

 **Ohohwoahohwoah [8x]**

They were all in the corner hugging themselves.

Clint:" Push the button Tony"

Tony:" I already did the elevator is taking too long"

Thor:" Brother Tony, I don't like this me Midgard tradition."

You were hiding in the shadows with Loki and the other girls.

Loki:" Ready, my lady."

Y/N:" Yes, ready. Let's go girls."

Then out of the shadows you are show yourself one by one and the last one was you. You're flying above the other girl.

Y/N:" Do you surrender now, Tony."

Tony:" No, never"

Y/N:" it's your funeral. I win

You and the others eyes turn red and your figures began to turn black and combined together to form Ragnarok. Then roar at not their faces. They turn completely white and sweaty.

 **I am cannibal**

 **I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

 **I am cannibal**

 **I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

 **I love you**

 **(Hahaha)**

 **I warned you**

 **(Rah!)**

Then the elevator doors open they enter and when they got out of the elevator that scream like a little girl. Steve, Bucky and Bruce saw them screaming and running for their lives. You all transform back into your normal self and began to laugh.

Natasha: "Y/N, your plan was epic."

Jane:" I can believe, I scared Thor, awesome!"

Pepper:" Yeah and did you see to my face, priceless!"

They all came around you.

All of the girls:" All hail Y/N, Queen of the scare"

Y/N: "Aww, come on you guys you're making me blush"

Loki then gets closer and pulls you close to his face.

Loki: "Well, every Queen needs a King beside her" he whispers in your ear:" I love you" and kisses you.

All the girls scream:" Finally"

When you both stop kissing.

Y/N:" Best Halloween ever!"

 **EPILOGUE**

What happen next? You may I ask. Well let's just say, it was a lot of fun watching those three dress up has maidens for a whole month. Now I have the best boyfriend ever the God of mischief Loki. What more can a girl ask for. So yeah, this is my life with the Avengers.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this Halloween special fan fiction. Please leave comments.**


	4. Chapter 4- Sally's Song

Y/N: Your name

L/N: Last Name

H/C: Hair Color

Reader is from the Realm of the elves.

You we're very excited to go and stay in Asgard with you Father Aegnor, The King of the Elf. To learn more about magic. You we're in your room preparing everything, when you heard a knock on door.

Y/N: " Who is it?"

Aegnor:" Your father, my child."

Y/N: " Come in"

He opens the door.

Aegnor: " Have you prepare everything?"

Y/N:" Yes, Father"

He looks at you and smiles.

Aegnor: " You look lovely. Who gave you that beautiful dress?"

Y/N [laugh]: "Well, is someone very special to me."

Aegnor [laugh]: " And who could that be?"

Y/N [laugh] : " Is the only persone I call, Father."

Aegnor: "He really is good at peking up dresses."

Y/N: " Oh, Father. Are going now? "

Aegnor: " Yes, Don't forget to put this on."

He gives you a dark green hooded cape and you put in on. Your father has one similar but is in blue. You both went outside of the castle. To open a portal to the Bifrost Bridge.

In Asgard

Odin, Thor and Loki where waiting for you arrival.

Thor:" They haven't arrived. How much we have to wait?"

Loki:" Brother, be patient they will arrive soon."

Ten minute have past.

Thor:" I can't wait any longer!"

Odin:" Thor! You gave to be patient, your going to be king one day. Behave like one."

Heidmall:" They're here"

Out of the portal came you and your father with four guards. They all bow at their arrival.

Aegnor:" Odin, my friend is been to long. "

Odin: " My friend, Aegnor. Is good to see you again"

They exchanged hugs. Loki was curious looking at you. You hide your face with the hood. When they separated, Odin call for his sons to get closer.

Odin:" My sons, this is The King of the elves, Aegnor from the realm of Alfheim. This are my sons, Crown Prince, Thor Odinson and Prince, Loki Laufeyson."

They both bow and Loki still hasn't taken his eyes off of you.

Aegnor and you bows your heads.

Aegnor:" It is a honor. This is Crown Princess, (Y/N, L/N)"

You bow your head a little. Thor and Loki got closer to you.

Thor [take your hand]:" IT IS A HONOR TO MEET YOU, LADY (Y/N)!"

When Thor was about to kiss your knuckles, Loki take your hand from his grasp.

Loki:" Brother, your to loud. My apologies for his behavior, his reckless sometimes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady (Y/N). May I say it is a lovely name." [He kisses your knuckles]"

You blush and look into each others eyes. When your father sees this, he pulls you close to him. You smile because of his action.

Odin:" Let's head back to the castle, we have prepared some chambers for you two and your guards. I hope is it to you liking."

Time skip

Few months have passed and you have learned a lot of magic with Loki and Frigga. You we're sitting under a tree, reading a book in the palace garden. But the truth was, you where watching a certain Asgardian Prince.

Y/N: (Why most him be so handsome?) [happily sigh]

Thor gets close to you:" Who are you looking at, Lady (Y/N)"

You [gasp]:" Thor you startled me!"

Thor:" My apologies. But what we're you looking at?"

Y/N:" N..n..nothing"

Thor looks around to find what you where looking at and sees Loki under another tree reading.

Thor had a huge smile:" Ohh, you we're looking at my brother. When are you going to tell him?"

Y/N:" Tell him, what?"

Thor:" That you have felling for him"

Y/N:" I don't think is a good idea for now"

Thor:" It is a good idea, now get up and go"

Loki sees that Thor push you to go where he his.

Loki: (What's that big oaf doing pushing her like that. Just stay calm, she is coming this way)

Y/N:" Good evening, Loki"

Loki [smile]: " Good evening, Y/N. Would you like to see beside me?"

Y/N:" Yes, but before that...Um...I...want to tell you something"

Loki:"Yes?"

But before you could say it Amora, the Enchantress sets beside him and hugs him.

Amora:"Loki, my love. Why are you talking to that girl. She's weird, always wearing that cape. What are you hiding? Are you that ugly to hide under that hood."

She didn't like you, because you are better at Magic than her. She tried to do some mean things to you. But you just ignore her.

Y/N: ( You witch!") You felt the anger inside of you growing. [ in a calm voice] "Well, I'm must be going"

You walk fast and past Thor

Thor:" LADY (Y/N), WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?

Loki:" Wait, (Y/N)!"

You got out of the garden and the palace. Before you make something irrational.

Amora:" Good, she's gone"

She takes this chance to kiss Loki.

Loki pushes her:" Don't get close to me you witch! How dare you call her ugly, she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Amora:" But, why Loki!. What does she have, that I don't?"

Loki:" Intelligence, a pure heart and some one who understand things, that some people don't! "Should I go on"

Amora begins to cry:" Your mean, Loki" ( she's going to pay for this)

Time skip

Loki look everywhere inch of the palace for you, He ask every guard, but they didn't know where you were.

Loki [breathing heavily]:" Is getting dark, where did she go?"

Servant woman:" My Princes, are you alright?"

Loki:" I'm fine, have you seen princess (Y/N)?"

Servant woman:" Yes, she went to the forest"

Loki:" In which direction she went?"

Servant woman:" I'm not sure, maybe a part of the forest that resembles her home"

Loki:" The Lagoon! Thanks for you help"

Servant woman [bow her head]:" It was my pleasure, my prince"

Loki teleport himself to the lagoon.

You where seating on a tree trunk close the the lagoon.

Y/N [angry]:" That Amora is treeing to get on my nerves.!" [sigh] " stay calm, calm."

You got up of the tree trunk and walk close to the water. When you got closer, you put you feet on top of the water and continue to where the moon was reflected. Loki finds you, but hide behind a tree almost close to you.

Loki:(What is she doing, I didn't know she could walk on top of the water.)

"Sally's Song-(Amy Lee version)"

(originally by Danny Elfman)

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

You took of your Hood, to reveal a long (H/C) hair.

What will become of my dear friend

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

Oh ooh

You hair and under your cape began to glow white.

Loki:(What is this glow? What's under that cape?)

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one.

Y/N [looking at the moon]:" Oh, Loki if you knew how I feel about you."[sigh] "I better return before father gets worry"

You teleport back to the castle. Loki gets out of his hidden spot.

Loki:"She has felling for me? All this time I thought it was Thor. I was wrong then. [smirk] I better do something about it" he teleports to the castle.

To be continue...

Author note: Hope you guys like it. Please, leave comments. Part 2 will be updated soon.


	5. Chapter 5- We're simply meant to be

This is a continuation of Sally's song

You got to the castle and move swiftly, so no one could see you. When you entered your chamber. Your father was waiting for you.

Aegnor:" Y/N, Where have you been? I was worry."

Y/N:" I'm sorry father, I was clearing my mind."

Aegnor:" It's everything alright, my child?"

Y/N:"...not exactly"

Aegnor:" What's wrong?

Y/N:" Is Amora again, father"

Aegnor [sigh]: What did she do this time?"

Y/N:" Well, I got the courage to tell Loki how I fell about him. When out of nowhere she sits beside him and said I was weird and ugly, because I always wear this hooded cape"

Aegnor:" My child, you know your not ugly."

Y/N: "Yes, I know father. Is just...[sigh]"

Aegnor:" Did you do something to make her mad?"

Y/N:" Well, a couple weeks ago I accidentally froze her with the ice spell I was learning or maybe, the time I master the most difficult spell, that she was train to master for week's."

Aegnor" Maybe those are the motives, why she treats you like that?"

Y/N:" Maybe, but it was a accident that I froze her and is not my fault I masters that spell before her."

Aegnor:" Yes, I know. Now tell me, what are your feelings for Loki?"

Y/N [nervously]:" You know, father. Is like...like...the...same...feeling you have for mother."

Aegnor:" You're in love with him."

Y/N [ nervously]:" Yes"

Aegnor:"Well, if you choose him, I won't mind."

Y/N:"Really, Father?"

You hug him.

Aegnor [smiles evilly]:" Yes, but if he ever breaks your heart. I'm going to send him to the darkest part of the galaxy."

Y/N [ laugh]:" Yes, father. Did you went to see mother, How is she ?"

Aegnor:"Yes, she's fine and preparing everything for the fairy festival. She told me to give you this."

He takes out a necklace from one of his pockets and put it around your neck. The necklace is (You choose the necklace).

Aegnor:"She made this for you. You know, she misses you dearly."

Y/N:" Yes, I know. I miss her to."

Aegnor:" Well, is getting late. You better sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Y/N:" Yes, father. Good night."

Aegnor:"Good night, my princess."

He kisses you forehead and goes to his chamber.

Time skip

In the morning you have magic lessons with Frigga, Amora and Loki.

Frigga:" Now you must create a illusion of a magical creature."

Loki creating the illusion of Ragnarok. Amora illusion was the Phoenix, but it was smaller that she expected. Your illusion was (You decided the creature.)

Frigga:" Well done, Loki and Y/N. Amora you still need to do more training. Your letting your pride get you and that's why your magic is not strong enough."

Amora [angry]:" That's it. She's must be doing something to be better at magic than me. That's why she wears that cape to hide a magic artifact or something else."

Frigga:" Amora, That's enough!Y/N is a talented in magic."

Amora [angry]:"No, I'll provide it. I challenge her to a magic battle."

She points at you.

Y/N:"Amora, I will not find you. It's not a fair fight."

Amora throws a fire blast at you. You got ready to protect yourself. When Loki moves in front of you to block it.

Y/N: ( Loki is protecting me.)

Loki [glares]:" Don't you dare hurt her."

Frigga:" Amora, you are expelled. Get out of my sight."

Y/N:" I'm sorry, if I did cause problem."

Loki:" Don't be. Is not your fault."

Y/N:" Thank you, Loki. But I could have handle that fire blast."

Loki:" I know, I just wanted to do it."

You laugh.

Loki:" I was wondering, do you have a partner for the fairy festival ?"

Y/N:" No, my father's going to be with my mother, so I'll be alone."

Loki:" Well, will you like to be my partner ?"

Y/N [smiles nervously]:" Yes, I'll be delighted"

You both look into each other eyes.

Servant woman:" Lady (Y/N), your father wants to see you."

Y/N:" I'll be right there."

Loki:" Very well, see you to night at the festival." He kisses your hand.

You leave and Loki and Frigga we're left alone.

Frigga:" She's very lovely."

Loki:"Yes, she is"

Frigga:" I can wait to see the faces of my grandchildren."

Loki [blush]:" Mother!"

Time skip

After you went to see your father and talk to him. You where in the hallway with a basket full of different fruits, to deliver for the festival. You will heading to the Bifrost, when someone put a bag over your head and picks you up.

Y/N:" What's going on? Let me go!"

You try punching and kicking but your hands were tied and they were holding your feet.

In the hallway the same servant woman that told Loki where you were. Saw your basket on the floor and some footprints leading to the maze garden. She runs to Loki chamber.

In Loki chamber

Thor:" Well done, brother. You finally ask Lady (Y/N) to be with you in the festival." [Laugh]

Loki [sigh]:" Mother told you?"

Thor:"Yes! Tell me brother, how does she look like with out the cape?"

Loki:" I don't know, Thor. I was about to see her with out it, when she was at the lake, but she left before I could see it."

Thor:" What a waste. I wanted to know. "

Loki [ raises an eyebrow]:" Why, do you have feelings for her?"

Thor:" By Odins beard, No. I see her as a sister."

When they hear the door open and see the servant woman.

Servant woman almost out of breath:" Your Majesties, Lady (Y/N). Was taking to the maze garden."

Loki and Thor:" What!"

Loki:" Let's go Thor."

Thor:" Yes, Brother"

They run to the maze garden.

In the maze garden

Y/N:" Put me down."

Your kidnapper put you down on the ground and took of you bag. There were two bandit beside you.

Amora [ clapping her hands] :" Good job"

Y/N [angry]:" Amora!"

You tried to use your magic, but you couldn't.

Amora:" Don't tried to use your magic. Those chain absorb magic."

Y/N:" Why are you doing this?"

Amora:" Because you ruin my plans."

Y/N:" Your plan?"

Amora:" Yes, to become queen of Asgard. I was using Loki to get close to Thor. But you come along and ruin everything."

You struggle to take the chains off and tried to get up and run. But the bandits hold you down. Amora gets close to you.

Amora [laugh]:" Don't try to escape. Does chain will absorb your power completely and and when they do. I'm going to use a spell to absorb all your magic." [laugh evilly]

She looks at your necklace.

Amora:" I'll take that necklace as a price."

Y/N" Don't you dare!"[ You spit on her face]

Amora:" You witch!"

She slaps you across the face and pulls the necklace of your neck.

Bandit 1:" Amora, when are we going to have our fun?"

Bandit 2: Yeah, When?"

Amora:" You can have your fun now. But first I want to see was under her cape. Rip it off."

Y/N [scream]:"No!"

Thor and Loki where getting closer to the center of the maze garden. When they hear your scream.

Loki:" Thor, we gave to hurry!"

Thor:" I got I better way, brother!"

Thor smash with his hammer the walls of the maze.

A/N: When I was writing this part. I was hearing this song (Preliator- Globus).

The bandit began to rip your cape. When they stop and saw that around you came a black aura.

Amora:"Why did you stop?"

Then the bandits where pin to the wall with a energy blast. The chains charter into little pieces. What was left of your cape had fell off. To reveal your fairy wings.

Amora:" What's happening?"

When you stand up. Your eyes turned white and your hair got darker. You move your hand up to pin her to the wall with your magic.

Y/N [Deep voice]:" Give me back the necklace"

Amora [stutter]:"Wh...what...what are you?"

Y/N [Deep voice] :" You thought I was an ordinary princess who is just good at magic, but you're wrong. I'm more than that and don't ever make fun of me, because I'm different."

You walk closer to her, to take your necklace. When you hear a grumbling sound. You look back to see Thor and Loki coming out from the hole in the wall.

Thor:" We have come to your rescue, lady (Y/N)!"

Loki:"Y/N, what happened to you?"

The both look shocked at you.

Y/N: (No, I didn't wanted Loki to see me like this)

You back away from Amora and fly up to open a portal, to your realm.

Loki:" Y/N, Don't go!"

Thor looks as the bandit fell to the ground unconsciously. Amora fell on the ground and was shaking violently. Loki walks to her.

Loki [Angry]:" What did you do to her?"

Amora looks up at Loki:" No...Nothing, she was the one who attack me"

Loki notice that Amora has your necklace on her hand.

Loki:" Is that (Y/N) necklace?"

Amora:" No, is mine"

Loki:" No, is not"

He uses magic to take your necklace from her hand.

Loki:"I'm going to take this to it's rightful owner."

The guards went to the center of the maze after hearing all the commotion. They took Amora and the bandits to the dungeon.

Time skip in the night - The fairy festival

Everything was going well in the festival. You and your parents were on the throne. When your father notice that you look sad and didn't have the necklace.

Aegnor:" My child, what's wrong? What happened to your necklace?"

Y/N:"Amora, took it from me." [sigh]

Aegnor:"That girl never learns. Don't worry about the necklace. Your mother can make you a new one."

Y/N:" I know mother can make me a new one, but she works so hard to make that one. The worst thing of all is that Loki saw my form when I get angry. Now he will never speak to me again."

Aegnor:" He saw it! [sigh] look my child, if he loves you. He will accept you for how you are."

Y/N:"I hope you right, father"

Aegnor:" Will you like to join us on the dance floor?"

Y/N:" Later, father. I'm going to the lake for a little while to get some fresh air."

Aegnor:" Very well my child, be careful"

Y/N:"I will, father"

Loki waiting for the right moment to you. Thor walk to Loki with a piece of meat on his hand.

Thor:"Brother, when are you going to talk to her?"[munching the meat]

Loki:" I'm waiting for the right moment. Can you please, eat we with your mouth close."

Thor:" I can brother, the meat is to good. [Munching]"

When Thor saw that you were heading somewhere.

Thor:" Brother, look she's going somewhere. This is your chance."

He pushes Loki.

Loki:" Yes, Oh... and thanks Brother."

Thor smile and went to continue eating.

The lake

Loki has follow you to the lake. You are on top of the water. Stretching your wings. Letting the moon light touch them. Making them sparkle as the star in the night.

Jack and Sally- Song

Loki:

My dearest friend,

if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

You walk close to each other.

Loki and (Y/N):

Where we could gaze into the stars

and sit together, now and forever

for it is plain, as anyone can see,

We're simply meant to be.

Loki takes out your necklace for his pocket.

Loki:" I believe this belongs to you."

Y/N:" Yes, it belongs to me."

He makes a gesture to put your necklace on. You got out of the water to let him put it around you neck.

Loki:" May I?"

Y/N:"Yes!"

After he put your necklace around your neck. You turn around and lower you head to not look at him.

Y/N:" You don't see me as a monster?"

He moves chin up to look at him.

Loki:" No, I see a beautiful princess. Who has stolen my heart?"

He leans close and kisses you. Your eyes where wide with shock. But in a few seconds you close your eyes to give in to the kiss. Loki pulls you close to him, causing you to put your hands on his chest. The kiss depends and got more passionate. When both of you separated for the lack of air.

LOKI:"I love you, (Y/N). Will you be my princess?"

Y/N:" I love you too and yes I'll be your princess. If you be my only prince."

Loki:" Of course, my darling"

You kiss him one last time under the moon light, before going back to the festival.

A/N:" Hope you guys like it. Sorry if I made any mistake. Leave comments


End file.
